elemental_warriors_defenders_of_the_solar_systemfandomcom-20200213-history
Elemental Warrior Earth Mars
Warrior Earth Mars / TJ Thornton Troy Junior/ TJ Thornton is the leader of the Elemental Warriors, guardian defender of planet Earth and Mars, and descendant of original leader of the first team, Warrior Earth and Warrior Mars. appearance in the first season, TJ have a red shirt, vest, pant, shoes, and white socks. On the top of his shirt, he got the a circle shaped locket within the silver and golden elemental crystals. On his left arm he have a red Elemental Changer. Personally His personality: He bravely willing to fight his enemies to protecting the Earth & Mars. He is nice, cool and amazing to do school fun and amazing things in a festival. He will fight those who to hurt people life for pure evil. He is the very 1st generation of the Elemental Warriors to be awaked and ready to fight Back for the solar system protective. He turn 15 in Arc 1 chapter 14. he play the red electric guitar in the band call The Element Stars In the battle of the bands. T.J. has plan for the elemental warriors to build a tree house with awesome things in the garden. Warrior Earth Mars is his Warrior form that he transform into in battle. He got other forms in his Warrior form to fight against the enemies. Warrior Earth Mars (normal) appearance chapter 1 that was the 1st time for TJ to transform in his Warrior form. Earth Mars Pegasus that form is TJ wearing the armor of the Pegasus constellation to fight in. Earth Mars Hyper is TJ hyper power up form for the fire elemental power to get it' burning power up. Earth Mars Sagittarius - Earth Mars Capricorn - Abilities and Attacks Earth blazing sonic fire blast, He create a ball of fire on his right hand and push it like a beam. Earth Mars blazing burn blast, as he gather all fire in his hands and push it wit full force. Earth Mars fire inferno, he create a giant ball of burning flame and throw like a red comet. Earth Mars Pegasus fire meteor fist, as he push his fist to release lot of fiery meteors in hyper high speed. Earth Mars fire blaze inferno, he shoot a powerful beam of fire and flames from his hands. Flame shadow sonic ball, A combination of His Fire and Steve's darkness elemental power into one ball. Silver crystal elemental sword, as his Elemental Silver crystal change form to a sword weapon form. Earth Mars double silver blaze slash, as both sword begin to ignite in red and silver flames. Earth Mars silver crystal shinning slash, As he release a big silver and red slash wave of pure power in it. Earth Mars Sagittarius blazing arrow, He fire a fiery arrow with full force that burn evil beast into ashes. Earth Mars Sagittarius burning atomic flame thunder bolt, as he fire a fiery thunder bolts from his fist that shock beast and burn them into ashes. Earth Mars Mercury Neptune Blazing aqua sonic blast) with Ethan, as the both create spheres of fire and water, then push them like a swirling tornado. Elemental Planet Attack) with Ethan, Katie, Drew, and Shelby, as each of the 5 create their own elemental ball of his or her element, then combine the 5 ball of fire, water, light, wind, and earth into a 5 colors rainbow at the enemies with full force. Rainbow crystal silver power blast) with Ethan, Drew, Katie, and Shelby, The Elemental Powers of the five Warrior turn into balls of Light in red, blue, yellow, green, and orange went inside the Elemental Crystals, then released a 5 color rainbow sphere at the enemies. Elemental rainbow blast & slash) with Ethan, Katie, Drew, Shelby, and Steve, they release 6 colors slash ray and shoot wave at the enemies Seven Planet hyper stars attack) with Angel, Steve, Ethan, Drew, Katie, and Shelby, as the warriors create hyper ball of the seven elemental powers that form a rainbow with seven stars at the front of the beam. Elemental Rainbow double beam attack) with Ethan, Katie, Drew, Shelby, Steve, and Angel, The Warrior form a rainbow ring around the two Elemental silver crystal, then push out a beam as all 7 elemental and colors become one. Earth Mars Saturn Pluto fire darkness blaze sonic blast) with Steve, as the both of them create a fire and darkness elemental ball, then push them full force. Flame typhoon sparking cyclone rocky shadow lunar planet rainbow attack) with Katie, Shelby, Drew, Steve, Ethan, and Angel, at the seven Warrior create their own Element power balls combine them together in one swirling rainbow beam. Elemental triple shinning blast beam strike) with Ethan and Katie, as they blast three beam of fire, water, and light elementa into one. Tornado of ultra creation) with Katie and Ethan, The three of them combine their Elemental tornadoes into one big rainbow tornado. Planetary triple shinning star blaster) with Ethan and Katie, As they create the ball of fire, water, light, wind, earth, darkness, and moonlight elemental powers and push those light into a beam. Earth Mars Moon burning lunar silver double slash) with Angel, As both TJ and Angel's Rainbow slash sword begin to glow silver red and silver white flame lunar energy on them to slice the enemies into dust. Elemental stars cross breaker) with Ethan, Drew, and Katie, As the 4 warriors create a cross formation like the Crux constellation as their arm glowed & shoot a cross-shaped beam. Chosen Constellation: Pegasus https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Earth https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mars The Gallery: Form and Outfits: TJ Thornton.png|TJ Thornton season 1 Screen Shot 2017-06-07 at 7.10.51 AM.png|Warrior Earth Mars Earth Mars Pegasus PM.png|Earth Mars Pegasus Earth Mars Hyper PM.png|Earth Mars Hyper Earth Mars Sagittarius PM.png|Earth Mars Sagittarius TJ Thornton season 3 AM.png|TJ Thornton season 3 look Super Warrior Earth Mars AM.png|Super Warrior Earth Mars Category:Planet Earth Category:Planet Mars Category:Pegasus constellation Category:Fire element Category:Constellation Category:Solar System Category:Inner Star Warriors Category:Sagittarius constellation Category:Capricorn constellation